


Deaths Goddess

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Loki TV Show, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Hela (Marvel), BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Cute Vision (Marvel), Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hela is Loki’s daughter, Human Vision (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki comes back to life, Loki’s a good parent, No Incest, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Post canon, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor is a good uncle, Vision is Tony Stark’s son, i can’t believe I have to tag that, just pretend Hela has a different name and didn’t call herself the goddess of death, kind off, so do Tony and Nat, the goddess of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Hela is the daughter of Loki and is also the god of death she’s pretty upset that her dad died so she decides to bring him back, this leads her to bring a bunch more people back.I know this is a crappy summary but I promise it’s a lot better then it sounds.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Pietro Maximoff, Hela & Loki (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Loki & Loki's Children (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Thor & Loki's Children (Marvel), Tony Stark & Vision, Wanda Maximof & Clint Barton
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This really isn’t that much of an AU only two things are different.  
> 1\. Hela is Loki’s daughter the events of Thor Ragnorok still happened it was just someone with a different name.  
> 2\. The time line between Infinity War and Endgame was a lot shorter I’m think about two years.  
> And that’s about it, I hole you enjoy.

The hallway was dark and damp, water dripped from the celling and the only light was from torches attached to the stone walls. A girl walked down the corridor the people in the many cells watched her in fear and wonder as she strode by. She was not seen down here often, typically only when someone new was being brought her and even then it was extremely rare.As the dead starred she continued to walk the path. The light of torches making only half of her face visible as the other half was covered in her auburn chest length hair.

She finally arrived to the cell that she was looking for. It was right next to a staircase that went up to the upper levels.She opened the locked cell door with a wave of her hand her eyes glowing silver as she did.

“Well hello Dad, I didn’t think I would see you here so quickly again assumed that you had a couple thousand years left but I guess everything caught up to you.” She said to the man in the cell, the god of mischief, her father.

He looked up at her and smiled. “Hello Hela, how have been since we last saw each other?” He asked inquisitively.

“I’ve been fine, a lot better then you’ve been doing.” She replied. They starred at each other a bit awkward silence filling the air “now how long do you wont to sit in this cell before I get you out.” Hela said breaking the silence.

Her father smiled in response to that statement and stood up. He put his left hand on the cell door and said “I’ve been waiting to long already, I don’t think I could’ve waited anther minute.” He then stepped out of the cell and voiced his opinion on the state of his oldest daughters realm “I thought I’ve told to keep your realm clean and let it get run down.”

Hela rolled her eyes and gave a exasperated sigh as they’d had this conversation many times over the decades “I’ve told you this like a thousand times, I have it decorated the way I like it.” She replied. Loki dropped it knowing that he was going to lose this particular battle.

They continued walking down the corridor with the only sound being the water dripping and the heels of there shoes hitting against the floor. The awkward silence had returned. They eventually reached a silvery blue portal. They both starred at it. They hugged and after they broke apart Hela said “Well you know what to do by now. Hopefully the next time I see you you will not be dead.” “Yes, hopefully.” Loki replied as he took a few steps forward he waved good bye to his daughter and then he stepped into the portal.

Some place in outer space Thor was on the ship that belonged to the gardens of the galaxy, when a note mysteriously appeared in his lap. 

**Dear** **Uncle Thor, I’m sorry if this notice comes at inconvenient time for you but I just wanted to talk to you soon, I have a lot of free time so you can decide the time and place. Love, Hela**


	2. Natasha and Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor ponders the many questions he had about the upcoming meeting with his niece and Hela meets with Nat and Tony to bring them back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty proud of how fast I updated this story, although I probably won’t update this as soon next time because I started school today so I won’t have as much to to work on this. Anyway I how you enjoy this chapter.

Natasha sat on a small bench in a medium sized room with walls lined with grey stone. It was cold, damp and dark in her room the sound of water dripping off the ceiling and onto puddles on the floor was right ver so constant. The sound of it dripping had been her only comfort and the only sound she has heard the this place for so long. 

Until now, when she heard a new sound. She had been shocked when she first heard it and thought that she she was imagining things, but she was not. She had actually heard the sound of shoes walking down the gravel path. A person appeared, she had brown hair with some red in it, green eyes and very pale skin. She looked around the ages of eight teen to twenty one. She had a very familiar look to her but Nat could not quite place it. 

“Ms. Romanov will you please come with me” she said with a familiar British accent. 

“Why would I do that?” Natasha respond,  
she didn’t trust this person she knew she recognized her from somewhere and she knew that whare ever or how ever she recognized her from it definitely was not good.

“Because I’m the only one who has the ability to get you out of here.” The stranger respond with an air of arrogance. This made her even more recognizable. The girl put her hand out and smirked “my names Hela by the way I’m the goddess of death.” 

She did not like this one bit but Natasha begrudgingly took her hand and stood up. They stared walking dawn a long and dimly lit hallway, the air was cooler then it was in her cell if that was even possible and she could still hear the water droplets hitting the stone floor. Hela’s shoes were clicking on the stepping stone floor sometimes stepping in the water. Nat could swear she could feel eyes watching her. Eventually they made it to a portal. It was a silvery color Nat observed. 

“Alright Ms. Romanov, all you need to do is go into the portal and then you will be sent back into the world of the living .” Hela said exasperatedly as though she had said this a million times to a million people. Natasha thinks that perhaps she had. 

“Why should I trust you enough to go through this portal. How do I know that something bad won’t happen?” Natasha questioned. 

“Because Ms. Romanov, what else do you have to lose? You are already dead, what’s the worst that can happen? You die again.” Hela respond coldly and matter of fact. 

Natasha considered this, she was right even though Nat didn’t trust this “Hela” she did have a good point at this point she had nothing left to lose. She took a deep breath and stepped through the silver portal. 

Tony Stark has been a hard person to decide ware to place, he had down a lot of good in his life and saved a lot of lives but he had also done a lot of bad and killed innocent people although that had been indirectly. At the end of his life much like Ms. Romanov he had ended up sacrificing himself to save the world. 

Eventually they’d decided to place him on the second level a few halls down from Ms. Romanov. Hela had already gone down this hallway once today and now she was going down it again. She was starting to get Dad’s point about the architecture she did chose it when she was young, she figures she will do some redecorating something to make this hallway less sad and medieval dungeony. 

After what felt like forever she got to the place she was looking for, the room that was holding Tony Stark. She opened the door and said “Hello Mr. Stark, my name is Hela I’m the goddess of death and I’m here to bring you back to the world of the living.” She said, she figured that she hadn’t explained things very well to Ms. Romanov and that people may be more willing to corporate to her.

Mr. Stark looked surprised to say the least. “What?” He explained in confusion. 

“Just follow me I’m going to, bring you back to life and then you can see two of your children again.” She said hoping that he would believe her. 

Evidently it seemed like he did, ether that or the promise of being able to see his kids was enough for him to go along with it. 

“Ok, I’ll follow you.” He practically leaped off of the bench that he was sitting on while he said that. They walked down the hallway at a much faster pace then she had with her father and Ms. Romanov. 

She could feel the eyes of the dead staring at them as they passed, they were no doubt confused as to why she had been back and forth down this hallway so may times today when she was rarely even down here. She didn’t think anybody else had noticed though, and if they had they hadn’t said anything. 

For the third time that day she arrived at the portal. “Ok, all you have to do Mr. Stark is walk into the portal then you will be alive again and be able to see your wife and children.” She said to him.  
Mr. Stark didn’t even hesitate to walk in. 

Thor was in the main room of the guardians ship, holding the letter that had niece Hela had written to him they had already decided on a date,time and location for them to meet up at. He had also told the guardians that they needed to stop there. So that was were they were headed to now.

“So what is your niece Hela like?” Peter Quill asked. Trying to fill the awkward silence that had arrived ever since Thor had revealed that his brother had children.

“She is smart, sweet, cunning, clever actually she’s very similar to my brother. They were very close to one another” He replied growing sad and at the thought of Loki. 

He had missed his niece dearly but he was devastated by the loss of his brother and he knew it was going to be extremely hard meeting up with her and seeing her they were extremely similar maybe not physical but personality wise she had definitely taken after her father. He extremely curious about she wanted to talk about with him would it be solely about the loss of Loki or would it be a general chit chat to catch up. 

He wondered about how Loki’s death had affected Hela, they had been very close but his niece being the goddess of death he thought that she may be able to see him any time she wanted. He would ask her but he didn’t want to upset her and it also kind of felt like it wasn’t really his business, but at the same time it felt like it was. Besides he thinks that if she was able to see Loki she would tell him. At least he hoped she would tell him, she knew that he had grown depressed at the violent and horrifying death of his brother and Hela wasn’t extremely cruel so Thor was pretty hopeful that she would tell him that there was a way to see Loki again. 

But he had also hoped for a lot of things that had not happened most of with the exact opposite of what he wanted had happened. Thor was nervous to see Hela again, but most of all he nervous about what she would tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think it helps motivate me to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela brings Vision back and explains everything to Pepper and Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, the point of view jumps around a bit so please tell me if it’s confusing.

Hela day at her dean in her bed room. There was paper scattered around on it, she tapped her pen to her chin and occasionally tapping it on the desk. She knew she close to figuring out how to bring Vision back, she just needed to figure out how to separate him from the stone and keep him alive. 

She got up out of her chair and walked over too the library. Hela had been up for several days and she was beginning to feel tired, but she knew that she needed to complete this tax. Tony deserves to have all of his children be alive and Vision definitely didn’t deserve his death.

Hela moved her finger over the books in the shelf, when she eventually got to the one she figured would help her she took it out of the book case it had been in. She flipped to the first page and smiled this would definitely help her.

Pepper thought she was ether dreaming or going crazy when she first saw him. The pot she had been holding clanged when it hit the floor after she had dropped it in shock, the soap that was in it spilling across the floor. 

There was Tony, her dead husband, the father of her child, someone who she had scene die in her arms standing in front of her alive and breathing. 

“Hi, Pepper.” He said. 

She ran over to him and hugged him, while doing this she asked “Are you real.” 

“Yes.” He replied. 

Pepper smiled, she had so many questions which she would ask later but right now everything was ok. 

Hela grinned as wrote down the last of the information that she needed. She was finally ready. She knew what she needed to do bring Vision back. She sat up and grabbed the papers detailing her plan. 

Vision opened his eyes, he sat up and looked around confused . He saw a girl standing next to him. 

“Who are you?” He asked.

Hella smiled kindly. “My name is Hella, I brought you back to life. Your human now.” She said lovingly. She turned slightly saying “Why don’t you follow me, I’m going to bring you back to your father.” 

Vision got up and they started walking to the portal. Vision looking around curiously. When they got to the portal Hela said “I’m going to go with you and explain things to Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts.”

Pepper and Tony we’re sitting on there couch listening to a red headed girl who said her name was Hela claimed to be the goddess of death. She’d calmly explained to them how she’d brought Tony, Vision and Natasha back. 

“So when I brought Vision back he had to be human, because I don’t have any of the infinity stones and even if did I probably would not have used it. But he is still the same person with the Sam personality, just fully human now.” she explained to the Starks. Then she got up said “I have to go now I have stuff to do.” and then left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pry Tony acting as Vision dad from my cold dead hands anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember Comments will help me finish this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela and Thor finally talk.

Hela walked through the large crowds of the market place. She did not understand why her uncle had chosen this plant for them to meet at. It was very loud and crowded and this specific place was the loudest and most crowded area in the whole planet. 

She looked around for her uncle, she did not see him though. Hela figured that must not be here yet, so she sat down at a table. 

At first she did not want to order anything because that would be kind off rude but as the hours went by and her uncle did not show, she decided to order some water.

Eventually her uncle did show up. He looked different then she remembered him looking but ten again, the past couple years had been bad for every one. She for one had been up to her neck in paperwork.

She and her uncle talked for a very long time. 

She explained to him who she had brought back to life and what she was planning tto do. He seemed very happy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hoped you liked this chapter PLEASE comment and tell me what you think constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
